


The Epilogue of Seduction

by arrafrost



Series: Deadpool and Spidey Make a Porno [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Basically Porn, Costume Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Metafiction, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The uncut and extended sex scene from "The Art of Seduction" involving Deadpool, Spidey, a police helmet, handcuffs and a broken lamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epilogue of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atsvie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsvie/gifts).



> (warning, has not yet been spell-checked - and the metafiction gets kind of out of hand because I love writing Wade's thought boxes)

<He's wearing the helmet.>

[Didn't we throw it down the hall with the other costume stuff?]

"Doesn't matter where it came from, the helmet is fucking sexy!" Deadpool muttered against Peter's neck, following with the press of his tongue and sucking the flesh between his teeth evoking the filthiest gasp from the boy's lips.

"Stop questioning where the clothes came from and start with removing them already." The words tumbled off Peter's lips, barely coherent from the moan and the way Peter bucked against the pressure of Wade's thigh resting solidly between his legs. 

Wade's hands never worked so nimbly in all their life.

<Except maybe that time our hand was cut off.>

[We were the best addition to the Addams Family.]

"Wow that was fast." Peter gasped, opening his eyes as he found himself almost naked, leaning back on the door as Wade pulled his right sock off his foot to make him completely nude.

"Damn..." Wade breathed, moving in close, lips ghosting up Peter's leg and nipping gently at his inner thigh. "Looks hotter when you're wearing _just_  the helmet."

"Fuck." He rocked his head back into the door, although the police helmet stopped him from actually hitting the wood.

[Oh he likes it.]

<Maybe we should go get the baton.]

"We've got the handcuffs."

Peter's eyes were on him in an instant as he found himself infinitely more turned on, and it wasn't entirely due to the fact that Wade's lips were barely an inch from his cock when he glanced down.

"Where?"

[Oh he does like it.]

"On my belt, forgot to take them off."

"Good." Peter grinned, pulling Wade up despite the temptation to get him to do something else while he was down there on his knees. 

"Are you gonna handcuff me to something?"

<Please say to your cock.>

[That doesn't even make sense.]

<Does it have to? I'm horny! And it's _right there_! >

[...]

"I'm going to handcuff you to the first sturdy piece of furniture you bring me to." Peter whispered into his ear, biting at the mask and pulling it up to expose Wade's neck where Peter's tongue made itself incredibly useful.

[HANDCUFF US TO HIS COCK!]

<Told you.>

Wade didn't waste any time in lifting Peter up off the floor and carrying him deeper into the apartment, eyes frantic for something that looked like it could hold up against two superheros having sex with handcuffs and a police helmet....

[Why is everything made of wood?]

<We'll break all of it. It may as well be made of paper mache.>

[Or Raditz.]

"Fuck it that table will do." It was oak, or fake oak, or cheap enough that it wouldn't matter if they broke it, Wade honestly couldn't tell anymore.

Across the room, Wade laid himself down with Peter on top of him, reaching around to grab the handcuffs before Peter shoved him hard into the floor. The dominance and power in his eyes went straight to Wade's cock and he didn't even try to hold back the guttural sounds that escaped him. 

The handcuffs were placed gently beside Wade's body as Peter's hands skimmed over the fabric of Wade's suit, lifting the mask up just enough before leaning down to place the most teasing of kisses on his lips. It was short, sweet, and he pulled away as soon as it started to send heat all the way down to Wade's core. Then he was there again, lips, but barely, pulling away whenever Wade tried to kiss back until it was only his tongue that flicked at his lips with a promise of what they could be doing. 

<Fucking tease.>

[Grab him and pull him back!]

With a growl, Wade moved to yank Peter by the neck and force him into a proper kiss only to find the heavy - definitely oak - table moving along with his cuffed hands.

<That sneaky bugger.>

Peter smirked as he pulled back, moving down Wade's body, fingers teasing the sensitive flesh below the fabric of the suit. Leaving every bit of the suit in place before he got to the pants and tugged enough to expose him, not even trying to pull the suit all the way down his thighs.

"Commando? In spandex?" 

<That eyebrow is giving us a lot of attitude.>

"It feels more natural."

[I like the way it breathes.]

<I like what Peter's doing with his hand.>

[And what is- oooooh! Fuck yeah okay that's good.]

A few tugs and a delicate slide of his thumb over the head, the slit, brought the most obscene noises out of Wade's lips and Peter appeared to be soaking up every last sound. 

"Jesus..." Peter hissed. And Wade cracked his eyes open enough to catch sight of Peter leaning heavy over his body.

[Is he?]

<He is.>

"Fuck, Peter. That's hot."

Peter's dark eyes locked on Wade's face as he worked his fingers inside himself while continuing to stroke Wade, slivers of moans tumbling off his lips as his body shook above him.

[Author was wrong.  _Those_  are the most obscene noises ever.]

The moan that shuddered its way out of Peter as he sat himself completely on Wade's cock-

_< Was the most obscene noise. We get it. Every moan is obscene can we get on with the fucking already because damn he's right there!>_

Peter's hands pressed down on Wade's hips, holding him completely still with his superhuman Spider-man strength that even put Deadpool in his place. 

<Fuck you author! That's not fair.>

Wade was entirely at Peter's mercy as he rose slowly, clenching around Wade, but not moving fast enough for any form of relief. 

<Sadistic bitch...>

Peter placed his hands on Wade's chest as he lifted up, lowering himself slower still and enjoying the frustrated look on mercenary's face. It was agonizingly slow, for both of them, but Peter wanted to savor the moment, move slower to increase the pleasure Wade would feel when he finally let go to passion.

"Fuck that." Wade growled, pushing his hands up against the oak table, knocking it over and freeing his hands from their locked position behind the now upturned leg. Ignoring the thud and the loud smash, Wade lifted his cuffed arms over Peter's head until his arms were wrapped around the boy's waist to grip him tightly as he rocked up into him with hard, fast thrusts.

Peter barely had time to adjust or register what was happening as he grasped the Deadpool suit in his hands to steady himself. "What was that ahh... fuck faster... that smash?"

"Who cares." Wade growled, angling his hips and savoring the fuck out of the long groan Peter did not manage to bit back.

"That was... shit, god damnit! Wade! That was my lamp wasn't it?" But from the way Peter's head tilted back with his mouth open in constant pleasure, Wade didn't think he cared all that much right now.

"I'll replace it later."

"Can't you fix it, Mr. Lamp Repair Man?" Peter leaned back, moving his hands to rest on either side of Wade's legs, meeting the thrusts with as much force.

"I don't know how to fix a lamp."

[I don't even know how to change a light bulb right now.]

<A lamp is not pertinent to sex, why is it being discussed?>

Wade honestly couldn't remember, so he did the most sensible thing and lifted his hips up faster, pulling Peter fully into the thrusts.

"Ahh! Fuck that'sokayI'llbuyanewone!" Peter yelled in one breath, using the air in his lungs for the better purpose of moaning. 

Wade could feel the heat in the pit of his stomach and with a few more well angled thrusts, Peter was unraveling on top of him, nearly collapsing backwards as his arms started to give out. Wade gripped his hips, stilling him as his head rolled back in ecstasy, bucking up and holding Peter's limp body in place while he came. 

Peter's breath came out in short gasps as he became vaguely aware of his situation again. 

"If I replace the lamp we broke-"

<He's giving you that eyebrow again.>

"-  _I_  broke... with the lamp I stole from down the hall can I use the cuffs on you next?"

Gathering up his breath and sitting up more properly in Wade's lap, Peter nodded. "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com/)


End file.
